A Darkened Rose's Warning
by LindseyLee
Summary: "I didn't want her to die! Trust me I tried to save her. Please." Mason exclaimed. "You didn't try hard enough. She's dead and you can't bring her back. You didn't help her. There are no excuses." Dimitri murmured quietly. It is rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Rose is a ghost as she died in Spokane instead of Mason. She still managed to kill the two Strigoi. When Rose comes back to haunt her loved ones to protect them she learns how they really felt about her death. After listening Rose stops. Then the attack comes with no warning from Rose. But what if she does something unsuspected, something no one would ever believe? Well, let's just say: Never mess with a dead woman.**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter along with probably the next two will be pilots (meaning if you guys like it I'll keep writing. If you, the readers, don't care for the idea then I'll stop and start writing something else). So, please, give me reviews on your opinions and subscribe if you want to read more. I only write for my reader's entertainment so if my readers are not happy then I am not happy. I am also willing to incorporate my reader's suggestions into my story so if you have an idea, state it out loud in a review and I will try my best to make it happen. Thanks for giving me a chance. ~Lindsey Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not only Vampire Academy as Richelle Mead rightfully does.**

Prologue:

Some may fear death but until you're sitting in its shadowy grasp you'll never know how peaceful it really is. No pain. No worries. Nothing other than calmness.

Rose

I could see grey flickering before me in soft gentle waves.

"Who's there?" I called feeling the presence of more than one person.

"It's been a long time Rosie." They paused, "Hasn't it?"

"Andre? Is that you?" A deep chuckle erupted behind me.

"The whole family is here."

I was completely confused.

"What do you mean?" I spun around and before me stood the Dragomir family. I smiled hugely.

"I've missed you guys so much."

As I said these words realization dawned upon me: I was dead. I flipped out. My mouth hung slightly open as I took in my surroundings. It was raining, just a light sprinkle, as the sun was covered by a thick patch of trees. We were now standing on a small trail with very few other people. I could hear horses' hooves tapping against the cobblestone trail. The path looked almost like a tunnel due to the trees covering it over head. The musky pine smell was masked by something else; something sweet and gentle.

Tears welded in my eyes as every memory came flooding back like a tidal wave.

_The two strigoi stood in front of me holding Mason between them. I growled as viciously as possible. Fear overwhelmed me. _

_"Mason." I could barely whisper as I watched Isaiah grip his head between his two firm hands. _

_"Please. Don't." I whimpered out. _

_I couldn't see my best guy friend get killed. I refused. _

_"No!" I shrieked out and catapulted myself forward toward the Strigoi. _

_He wasn't going to die. I grabbed the female and threw her back. By then both Strigoi had advanced on me; completely forgetting about Mason. I saw the swords but I knew for a fact that they would be unreachable to me. Mason was bright; he saw what I was looking at. He scurried off toward the swords as I began to think of my lessons with Dimitri. I needed to stall them slightly longer. Well, long enough for Mason to have the swords in his hands. Mason held both dull swords in his hands; fear was evident on his face. He crept closer and I knew he was going to try and be the superhero. _

_"Run!" I yelled at him. He flinched back and hesitated. But lesson number one was to never hesitate. _

_I lunged for Mason right as the strigoi did. He dropped the swords and step back, his eyes wide with fear. I grabbed a sword and swung at the Elena's head. I repeated the process over and over till her head gently rolled off her head. Isaiah stood frozen in amazement as I now lunged for him. However, he was old and fast, something I could not defeat. I was Rose Hathaway and I would not go down without a fight. We both collided into each other. I swung the sword at his head. Right before the last swing I needed he gripped my neck. _

_His icy cold breath prickled the skin of my neck, "You swing. I snap." _

_He was in pain, I could tell that much. I took my chances and swung again but that was a foolish mistake. He snapped my neck. We both died together._

"I'm dead." I mumbled to myself. The three of them wrapped their arms around me in a comforting gesture.

"Oh crap. Is Mason okay? Is he alive? What about Lissa? I can't just leave her." I began to pace, worry clear on my face.

Andre walked towards me and gripped my arm, "Sh. Hush my dear flower. There is no need to worry." He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't you get it? You were supposed to die years ago. You're free now. Free from that unruly world where everyone is against you. You're safe here." The tears that were flowing down my cheeks subsided and I began to think clearer. "May I see them? Lissa, a-and Mason, and Dimitri?" He gave me a look.

A slight nod of his head raised my hopes from a small little bud to a full out blossom.

"When can I see them? How?" I asked. I couldn't forget about them. I loved them.

"Maybe you should explore around here a little bit before you go." He told me.

I complied reluctantly and followed him around. Damn, since when did I start acting like a love sick puppy dog. I was anxious to see my friends again. That's all I wanted. At least that's what I thought.


	2. Chapter One: It's the Same

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter to my newest fan-fiction. I spent quite a few days writing this chapter trying to figure out how fast I wanted the beginning of the plot to be moving. I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed the previous chapter as it gave me the courage to keep writing. This chapter is almost like a filler since I wanted to add some semi-important details to the story that will be found in this chapter. There will also be a new P.O.V. too. I hope you enjoy it. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**P.S. – Oh, and the first person to guess the four different hints in the story gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. The hints are subtle insignificant details now but will be major details later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Previously…**_

"_**Maybe you should explore around here a little bit before you go." He told me. **_

_**I complied reluctantly and followed him around. Damn, since when did I start acting like a love sick puppy dog. I was anxious to see my friends again. That's all I wanted. At least that's what I thought.**_

Chapter One - It's the Same:

Some things never change while other things never stay the same. It's life. We all live through it. We all try to fight it. But just because something may seem different, or the people there are in fact not like you, it does not mean there are not similarities. There are always similarities.

**Rose**

"Andre, where are we?" I mumbled.

He had been leading me down this path for what seemed like the past twenty minutes. Barely anyone was around and I began to feel worried we were lost.

"We're almost there. Just wait a little longer." He said, a slight gleam in his eye.

I remembered when we were younger Andre would always come up with these devious plans that ended up getting us in major trouble. He would have that same gleam in his eyes; that same spark in his step and the same grin on his face. I began to see more ghosts. I awaited the headache but it never came. Andre shook his head with a playful look on his face.

"Is my Rosie Posie afraid of ghost?" He pouted out his lips and widened his eyes just slightly.

"Shut up," I snapped. "It's not my fault they've been causing me pain." I practically growled in a very Rose Hathaway manner.

"And I wouldn't call me Rosie anymore." I said using my man-eater smile as my fingers gently ran down his arm.

Flirting was something I was pro at.

"And why shouldn't I?" He said questioningly.

I stepped forward so I was close to his face, our noses barely touching.

"I'll have to show you what I've learned since you've been gone." I said smugly.

What could I say? I was a badass and he needed to know it. No one messed with Rose Hathaway, not even Andre Dragomir. I sighed. I missed Lissa and I was afraid the bond would be gone. I couldn't check. It would kill me if it was.

"Keep up Hathaway!" He shouted at me considering he was a good thirty yards in front of me.

I shook my head irritated that he didn't wait for me and ran after him.

"How about we have a race? Whoever can get to the main road first wins?" He said smiling at me.

"Yeah, that sounds great because you know I know where to go." I said, sarcasm dripping off my every word.

"Just keep following this trail. Okay?" He asked.

"Simple. Deal." I said smug as hell. This was going to be easy.

He said go and I took off down the cobblestone trail. I was in the lead since I past Andre way in the beginning. This was way too easy. The tree lining started to open up some in the distance. Everything was simple here. Everyone carried on their way like back in the real world, the world where everyone was alive. I guess to the people here, they were alive. The opening turned out to be a park. As I quickly glanced around I noticed a beautiful water fountain in the middle that had names etched on to them. I would definitely have to ask Andre about that later. Flower patches littered the grass almost like a garden. As I kept running, which I now realized that Dimitri's running idea was a good thing, I saw a little girl and her mother. The mother smiled as I ran by. The little girl waved and giggled at me showing me a bright toothy smile. I smiled to myself. I might actually like it here. I saw the main road ahead and ran as fast as I could.

When I finally reached the road I looked around. There was a small clothing store, an ice cream vendor, an auto parts shop, and a café. Sitting at one of the outside tables was Andre. At least I thought it was. I walked forward towards him.

"Andre?" I asked hesitantly.

He sat there smiling at me. "Geez, it took you long enough. What did you do fall asleep?"

"No! I- I was in front of you. How did you get here before me?" I was shocked and confused.

All he did was smile at me.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Would you like some coffee?" He propped his feet up on one of the chairs.

"Hell no! That stuff tastes like crap. How about some hot chocolate?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Of course. Then, I'll show you the rest of the town." He said ordering our drinks.

**Lissa**

"Lissa it's gonna be okay. You have to believe that." Christian whispered soothingly to me.

"How can you say that? She's dead!" I sobbed.

She was dead. We were all sitting in my room. Christian, Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri, Alberta, and Guardian Hathaway sat near me. I sobbed harder. I could still feel the bond. I missed her like crazy.

Mason shook his head, "It's all my fault." He had been feeling nothing but guilt these past few days.

"Yeah, it is. You should've tried to save her." Dimitri mumbled.

"I didn't want her to die! Trust me I tried to save her. Please." Mason exclaimed.

"You didn't try hard enough. She's dead and you can't bring her back. You didn't help her. There are no excuses." Dimitri murmured quietly.

"Guardian Belikov he's only a novice." Alberta said defending him.

"He's going to be a guardian in a few months and he was irresponsible enough to risk lives of several others. You can't defend him. We lost one of our best students, Alberta. She was like a daughter to you. Hell, we all loved her. How can you defend him?" Dimitri shook his head, tears swelling in his eyes.

"I can't believe she killed those two strigoi and stilled died. She was so strong." Guardian Hathaway said disbelieving.

We all new she was upset Rose died hating her. Guardian Hathaway, no matter how much she wasn't there, loved her daughter.

"I think we should all go." Guardian Petrov said standing up.

After everyone left I sat there and continued to cry.

"Rose, I love you. You are the sister I never had." I whispered to nothing.

"Rose I wish I could see you. I wish I could hear you. I wish you were here with me." I whispered again.

But like the first time, nothing happened.

"I love you, too." I faintly heard that night before I went to bed.

I sighed. Maybe she wasn't gone.


	3. Chapter Two: Don't Forget About Me

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time… Just some very important personal stuff happening right now. I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. And yes I know Dimitri was being a little mean but what would you do if you lost the one you loved? Just for a tip there will be three points of views: Rose, Dimitri, and Lissa. This chapter was inspired by the song **_**If I Die Young**_** by **_**The Band Perry**_**. Also, I would like to say that I am posting another story called **_**The Secret Girl**_**. I hope you guys get a chance to read that story also. Happy Reading. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Previously…**_

_**After everyone left I sat there and continued to cry. **_

"_**Rose, I love you. You are the sister I never had." I whispered to nothing. **_

"_**Rose I wish I could see you. I wish I could hear you. I wish you were here with me." I whispered again. **_

_**But like the first time, nothing happened. **_

"_**I love you, too." I faintly heard that night before I went to bed.**_

_**I sighed. Maybe she wasn't gone.**_

Chapter Two- Don't Forget About Me

While on this Earth you may feel unrecognized, like no one notices you. But in reality, you affect everyone every day. Some people die so they can be heard. But that's not all ways the best solution. If you can't be heard, speak louder. In the end, no one will forget about you.

**Rose**

"Andre, are you done yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

He insisted finishing his coffee slowly and peacefully. I was desperate to see what this place actually looked like.

"Relax, Rose. You'll be here forever. Why the rush?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm curious. Sue me." I murmured.

I could feel Lissa. It was like a slight buzzing feeling in the back of my mind. I tried reaching out to that feeling but I could reach it. Lissa now became unreachable. This was something I was not used to and I hardly enjoyed it. I secretly liked being able to keep tabs on Lissa even though she didn't like me doing it. It made me feel more comfortable to know she was safe. I sighed I almost felt slightly out of place. Andre continued to sit there. I swear he was doing it just to annoy me. I felt love through the bond and I could hear Lissa in my head, "I love you." I smiled. At least someone didn't forget about me.

"Alright let's go." Andre said standing up.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair and practically knocking it over.

He just shook his head and chuckled. We walked down the road a little bit as he pointed out shops along the way.

"Here is China Main." He pointed to a Chinese take-out store. "I figured you still love Chinese food. Right?"

I smiled as largely as I could.

"There is the pet shop, music store, and hardware store." He said motioning to the three stores side by side.

We finally stopped walking at a set of gates. I figured that was the limit of where you could walk. Andre walked up to a man near the gate and whispered something in his ear. The man looked at me with wide eyes and quickly nodded his head. He ran into a small building beside the gate and hurried out with a key ring. Andre walked back to me.

"Here is your room key. The room is fully furnished. Now, we need to talk."

…

Our talk lasted for several hours as he tried to explain how to talk to my friends and family that were still alive.

"Just reach for them Rose. Make them want to hear. Focus."

I nodded my head. I focused completely on Lissa. I missed her so much. I needed her to hear me.

"I love you too." I whispered to her.

And then I felt it. Through the bond I felt comfort and relief. I felt dizzy. Trying to talk to Lissa took a lot out of me.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night Andre."

He kissed my cheek and left. I curled up in my new bed. She heard me. They'll finally listen to me.

**Lissa**

I awoke to someone banging on my door. I usually slept fine at night and I usually get up early. But not today. Not ever again. Not without Rose. The banging persisted and annoyed me to no end.

"What!" I growled as I swung open the door.

I know it was not princess like but I currently couldn't care less.

"Liss, chill. It's one. I just wanted to check up on you." Christian murmured wrapping his arms around me.

I started to sob. I clung to him with everything.

"How are you not sad?" I whispered staring up at him.

He shook his head and walked in.

"I rather not talk about my feelings. How are you Liss? This must be far from easy on you."

I nodded. He was right; this is hard on me.

"Christian, can I tell you something? Can I tell you something and you promise me not to tell anyone?"

He nodded his head, "What is it babe?"

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak. But I couldn't. I didn't want to seem like a nut job to my boyfriend. I sucked up my fear and tried again.

"You might think I'm crazy but you have to be completely open minded," I took a second to collect my thoughts while Christian replied.

"Go ahead." He whispered encouragingly.

"I heard Rose last night. She spoke to me. And I know it was four simple words. Nothing much but I heard it. Christian she told me she loved me. She still thinks of me as a sister. She can hear me." By now I was rambling on and on.

Christian shook his head as a look of confusion clouded his gorgeous features.

"I don't know what to think." He whispered.


	4. Chapter Three: I Miss You

**A/N: Hey, all my readers. Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My bad. Please check out my other story **_**The Secret **_**Girl. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update (I love the inspiration everyone gives me). Maybe ten or fifteen reviews by the next chapter? Enjoy. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**IMPORTANT****: Whoever reviews first will get a paragraph taken from the next chapter, will be able to tell me which P.O.V. they want to see in the next chapter, and they will get a shout-out. The second person to review will get to say when I update next and will get a few lines from the next chapter. The third person will just get a shout-out and a few intriguing lines. But, after that still update. I love the reviews and maybe I'll through in a PM message or something to you. I hope that encourages you to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Previously…**_

"_**I heard Rose last night. She spoke to me. And I know it was four simple words. Nothing much but I heard it. Christian she told me she loved me. She still thinks of me as a sister. She can hear me." By now I was rambling on and on. **_

_**Christian shook his head as a look of confusion clouded his gorgeous features.**_

"_**I don't know what to think." He whispered. **_

Chapter Three- I Miss You

I've had friends. I've had enemies. I've met people who don't give a care in the world. But, when you left, I was heartbroken. I wanted you to come back and allow us to go back to our normal routine. No matter how hard I tried, how desperate I was, you never came back. You still talk to me; still telling me to be brave. But right now that isn't enough.

**Rose**

I felt something bouncing on my brand new bed. Was this person really that stupid? Doesn't everyone know not to wake Rose Hathaway? I growled and opened my eyes, preparing myself to kill the stupid thing on my bed.

"Rosie, get up! Up! Up! Up!" Andre chanted bouncing up higher and higher.

"Why did you wake me?" I groaned rolling over losing steam to my sudden anger.

"It's time to practice. I wanna help you visit our friends."

The peaked my interest.

"Our friends? Help me see them?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I checked up on you and Lissa everyday so I know who you guys love and hang with. Like a certain tall Russian for the pretty girl still in bed? Hmm?"

I nodded my head and threw myself out of bed.

"I can see them? Can I talk to them too?" I gasped with a smile.

"You'll be able to see them and hear them but it will be very hard for you to talk to them. Using that much energy is bound to make you grow tired. So, come on." He made a motion with his hand.

I followed after him so I was practically on his heels.

"Someone is excited." He stated.

"Definitely."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the living room and sat me down.

"Take a deep breath and focus on someone." He whispered soothingly.

I nodded and exhaled. My mind was on Dimitri. My heart was on Dimitri. My soul was on Dimitri. I could feel a buzz but nothing happened. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing happened."

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Of course not, my dear flower."

I sighed. He was purposely trying to aggravate me. I knew it.

"Then why am I doing this?" I asked.

"You are doing this because you can't visit the person if you don't have a connection to them. Now, let's see if you can contact someone."

I nodded my head enthusiastically. I was willing to try anything.

**Dimitri**

I couldn't believe she was gone. My Roza; my love. I missed her dearly and the upcoming funeral is only making it worst. I hated this feeling but I could only in brace it. I had lost the love of my life.

Sure, she was obnoxious, stubborn, sarcastic, and rude, and even a little immature at times. But she was brave and loving and everything I wanted in a woman; in a wife. I lay on my bed; staring at the specks on the ceiling. I felt a coolness sweep over me. I reached for the quilt at the end of the bed only to run my hand past something. A spark. I glanced up.

Rose sat next to me on the bed. Her lips trembled as they try to form words. Tears welded in my eyes. I reached out and brushed my fingers up her arms to her cheek. They were warm. The tears spilt from my eyes as I leaned forward into her. I cried.

"Dimitri." A soft whisper escaped her precious lips.

"R-Rose?" I asked completely unsure of my mental health.

"Sh, you can't cry." She gasped out. "Be strong for me, for Lissa, for the both of us."

"I can't live without you. I miss you. I need everything to go back to normal." I sobbed.

I was never one to show emotion but Rose always did pull everything out of me.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer, afraid to let her go. She pulled away from the kiss but rested her head on my chest.

"Stay with me, forever. Never leave my side." I told her.

"Dimitri, I want you to move on. I can't stay like this with you forever but know whenever you need me just call and I'll come." She said kissing my lips softly.

"No, I refuse to move on." I growled.

How could she tell me this? Did she not love me anymore? How could I move on? I didn't want anyone else. Hell, I didn't even want to fall in love. All I've ever wanted was to live my life guarding Moroi. But, when Rose came I couldn't help it.

"Then, fine Dimitri don't move on." She said. "But, please, move forward and protect Lissa with everything you have in you. And if one day you meet another girl, don't be afraid to fall back in love." She whispered the last part.

"I love you." I told her squeezing her to my body.

"I love you, too." She yawned and relaxed into my grip.

She slowly began to fade until she completely disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4: Comfort

**A/N: Hey, all my readers. My Internet has been down but now it's up so now I'm updating. Lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter but I was slightly disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. Please check out my other story **_**The Secret **_**Girl. And lastly I would like to make a shout-out to ****Nights-shadows**** and ****kinanbon x3****. I hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading! ~ Lindsey Lee**

**IMPORTANT****: I really want ten reviews for this chapter. So, if you guys want me to update soon review… The faster I get ten reviews the faster I'll update. First person to review will get a sneak peak!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Previously…**_

"_**Then, fine Dimitri don't move on." She said. "But, please, move forward and protect Lissa with everything you have in you. And if one day you meet another girl, don't be afraid to fall back in love." She whispered the last part.**_

"_**I love you." I told her squeezing her to my body.**_

"_**I love you, too." She yawned and relaxed into my grip. **_

_**She slowly began to fade until she completely disappeared.**_

Chapter Four- Comfort

No one will know exactly what you go through or how you feel. But it doesn't mean that they won't come close. When you suffer a loss or heartache sometimes the best thing is to be comforted. And sometimes that comfort comes in the source of family and home. When the world begins to fall and you feel like your falling with it, remember, your family will always be there to support and comfort you.

**Dimitri**

My phone continued to ring as I just stared at it, unmoving. When I finally did read the caller ID, I instantly recognized the number.

"Privet, Momma." I murmured calmly into the phone.

"Dimka! You haven't been answering your phone. I was growing worried." My mother exhaled into the phone.

I felt like a jerk. I was worrying my family over my grieving. My voice got caught in my throat as tears gathered in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but it was nearly impossible.

"Dimka, is everything okay? Talk to me baby." She murmured soothingly.

"Mo-mma." I choked out. Tears fell from my eyes.

I wasn't like this. I haven't cried since I was ten. I didn't even cry when Ivan died because I knew that's not what guardians did.

"Oh, Dimitri. Please, talk to me son. You know Babushka told me to call you. I guess she saw this happening." She whispered nervously.

"Momma, she's dead." I whispered afraid of my voice breaking.

"Who is, sweetheart?"

"Roza." I sobbed. More tears fell.

"Can you explain who she is Dimka?" She asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Roza, the love of my life, she was killed. She was my student. I loved her. I would have given up everything for her. And now she's gone. All because of a stupid Strigoi now I can't be with her." I cried into the phone.

"Dimka, listen to me. Come home. You can't stay there. You need to be with your family."

"I can't. The funeral is soon." I was a wreck but she was right. I needed them.

"Dimka, I getting you a plane ticket. I want you to put in for a vacation and pack your bags, sweetheart. You need to come home. We miss you and we want to comfort you." She practically ordered.

I hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded my head. I realized she couldn't see me.

"Okay." I whispered.

I walked to the guardian building and request a vacation form. I quickly filled it out, my fingers tapping against the granite counter as I wrote. I handed back to the woman and dashed from the building. I was out of breath by the time I got to my room and started packing.

_**Later the next day…**_

As I was touching up my last items, throwing them into my bag, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and opened it.

"Yes?" I mumbled quickly.

"Dimitri, may I come in?" Alberta asked.

I hurried out a response and went back to my bag.

"Guardian Belikov, what is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Meaning of what?" I grumbled in return as I continued to pack.

"You know guardians aren't supposed to take vacations." She said standing in my doorway.

I sighed and threw the last of the shirts into my duffle bag. I patted my pockets till I felt the small velvet box in my front pocket.

"I just lost a student. I am going home to Russia; I need my family right now."

"Guardian Belikov we all have lost someone close to us but you can't leave now." She mumbled shaking her head.

I growled. "I have just lost the love of my life. You wouldn't understand. So, now, I am going home to my family. I am going to see the people who love me. I can't be alone right now. Like I said, you just wouldn't understand."

She stepped forward and pointed her finger at me.

"I know exactly how you feel. But, you have to get over it. She's in a better place now."

"How do you get over it?" I asked with my head down. I missed her so much.

I sat down on the bed and waited for her to respond. I felt the bed dip and felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I, too, lost the love of my life during battle. I was twenty-one, just starting my life, when I met Nicholas. He was everything I wanted in a man but he was an important Moroi. We couldn't be together. Yet, he hired me as his guardian. When I was twenty-eight and he was thirty-three we ran into a few Strigoi. We were outnumbered. I still fought. I had killed most when one snuck up on me. Nicholas distracted them long enough for me to push him off. But, I didn't act quickly enough. The Strigoi got to him before I did and snapped his spine. He died.

"Dimitri, I was hurt. I wanted to die. But, I realized that wasn't going to bring him back. I loved him but he wasn't here anymore. Rose is like a daughter to me and I wanted nothing but the best. I understand what it feels like but you need to breathe and quit worrying. She's okay right now and you'll be with her again someday. I promise." She murmured the last part quietly.

"Alberta-" She cut me off.

"Go, Dimitri. Go home and get better. I'll put you on leave till graduation. Go mourn for your loss because when you come back you will be working like a guardian again."

I nodded my head. She sighed and left the room. I felt slightly better. I just needed to get home.


	6. Chapter 5: To Let Go

**A/N: Hey, all my readers. I was a little, okay, majorly disappointed I did not get my ten reviews. However, I do plan on writing a chapter today… It's not my best. Happy Reading. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**IMPORTANT****: Since I am writing a chapter I am hoping to get 10 reviews. So, here is the deal. If I get 20 reviews I will update the next day following the 20****th**** review and I will put a sneak peak for the following chapter (Chapter 7) at the bottom of Chapter 6. I will also update Chapter 7 the following day. 20 reviews for one chapter should not be hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Previously…**_

"_**Dimitri, I was hurt. I wanted to die. But, I realized that wasn't going to bring him back. I loved him but he wasn't here anymore. Rose is like a daughter to me and I wanted nothing but the best. I understand what it feels like but you need to breathe and quit worrying. She's okay right now and you'll be with her again someday. I promise." She murmured the last part quietly.**_

"_**Alberta-" She cut me off.**_

"_**Go, Dimitri. Go home and get better. I'll put you on leave till graduation. Go mourn for your loss because when you come back you will be working like a guardian again."**_

_**I nodded my head. She sighed and left the room. I felt slightly better. I just needed to get home.**_

Chapter Five- To Let Go

I refuse to let go the person for whom I've loved so long. But at times that's your only option. Let go. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have to. I want to feel remorse. But like the saying goes: If you love someone you'll let them go. But what about the ending the goes: And if they love you they'll come back?

**Lissa**

We sat together, yet again, but this time - this time we planned Rose's funeral. Mason cleared his throat.

"I'm out of here," he murmured standing up.

I looked at him questioningly.

"What? I am not gonna sit here and wallow in Rose's death. Sorry, but I'm just not."

"You sound like a snobby, four year old bitch. Suck it up, grow a pear, and sit down." Eddie barked at him.

He blew out a puff of air and stormed from the room. I shook my head. He could at least show a little respect. This thought led me to Rose. Oh, I've missed her so much.

**Rose**

I went back to Andre tired and out of breath. He sent me back to bed. As I laid on the bed, my eyes closed for sleep, I was sucked into Lissa's head. I was shocked to say the least that Mason would just up and leave. I sighed. Grieving people did what they had to do, I guess. When I finally woke up it was only two and I had no idea where Andre was. I got out of bed and decided to explore a little bit.

No on looked me in the eye as I walked up and down the street, though, they were friendly. I smiled at the same little girl I had seen before. She pointed and whispered but I kind of liked it. The little girl was adorable. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a purple dress played in the wind, and her rosy cheeks made me want to say awe.

I got an ice cream cone and sat by the fountain. In Turkish was written_Gibi keskin bir Rose, gelecek ve kim kaybı olanları korumak için. _I was completely clueless as to what it said. Bit by bit I finished my ice cream. I wanted to check on Dimitri again but was to scared to.

I laid back in bed and slowly shut my eyes. The connection to Dimitri opened up and all I felt was love.

**Dimitri**

Home. It had changed quite a lot, actually. I walked up the stairs to my home. Momma stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. I could understand her pain. I was lost. I stumbled into her arms as the tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Sh. My baby,"she cooed to me. "Momma's got you."

I looked up and saw Rose standing there. She gave me a reassuring smile. She disappeared and a sob racked my body.

"Come on, Dimka." She led me in the house.

"Unka Dimka." Paul screeched. He tackled my legs.

"Hey, buddy." I murmured.

"Unka what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Go on, now. Give your uncle a minute alone." Momma said unwrapping Paul from my legs.

"No," I whimpered, "don't leave."

I sat that evening on the couch in the living room sulking. I didn't want to continue working.


	7. AN:

**Hi it's LindseyLee and I was hoping everyone could go to my page and check out my poll. **

**The poll asks: Which story should I continue with? **

**All other stories will be continued but I'm just too busy to do them all now.**

**So, which one should I finish first?**

**A Darkened Rose's Warning**

**Summary:** **"I didn't want her to die! Trust me I tried to save her. Please." Mason exclaimed. "You didn't try hard enough. She's dead and you can't bring her back. You didn't help her. There are no excuses." Dimitri murmured quietly. It is rated M just in case.**

**Traitor**

**Summary: ****When Dimitri accepts Tasha's job offer, Rose is crushed. When he comes back and tells her to wait for him, she promises. But when he never comes, will Rose be able to make it? Where is he now?**

**The Secret Girl**

**Summary: ****Dimitri and Rose are finally admitting their feelings for each other. Tasha comes back after Dimitri refused her offer. Tasha takes him to a "bondfire". What happens when he meets a new girl? What if he learns her secret? Will Dimitri leave Rose for her?**

**When Trouble Arises**

**Summary: ****This is my one-shot of what would happen if Edward changed Bella. Edward awaits his sleeping beauty afraid she won't feel the same about him. But will Bella kill the family to protect Edward? Or will a different trouble arise?**

***Visit my page to take my poll.***


End file.
